A Life with You
by PeppermintChick
Summary: Dick and Kori have always been the best of friends. How? Full summary inside. Oh, and Blackfire is not in this story. RobStar. PG13 for bad words.
1. Hellos

HI! It's me again, Major fan. Hope you like this story.

Summary: The Titans don't have super powers, but the story only begins with 2. A girl and a boy and how their frendship started and how it changed their lives.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!

_On with the show…err story…_

Chapter One: Hellos

It all started in the city of Gothom in a kinder garden school where a young boy named Dick was playing with a pile of blocks.

"Class, we have a new student joining us," said the teacher from up front. "Her name is Kori."

Then, the class saw a little girl with red firery hair and tan skin right behind the teacher.

"Go on now and play with your new classmates." The teacher said to her and lightly pushing her towards the play place.

"Why don't you play with the blocks wih Dick." She said sitting her down by a pile of blocks. Then she left them alone and went back to her desk.

"Hi!" said the little boy. "I'm Dick, what's your name?"

"Kori!" she said happily. "Can I play with you? The oder (other) kids look mean."

"Sure!" he answered. "Hear!" he said giving her some blocks.

After a few minutes, the teacher stood up and rung her bell.

"Okay children, time for Recess!" she announced. The whole class ran outside and started to play and eat their snacks. But Kori and Dick stayed inside.

"Come on, Kori!" he said. "Lets go play outside!" he said laying out his hand.

"Um…is it safe?" she asked. "Do you twast (trust) me?" he asked."Yes!" she answered. With that she took his hand and they ran outside together.

**_A/n: So I got that line from Aladin! So what! I don't own that line either! So sue me! Scrach that, Don't sue me!_**

They went to the swing. "Do you want to swing?" he asked her. "I don't know how." She said.

"Don't worry!" he said." I'll teach you!" he said getting her hand and sitting her down on the swing.

"Okay. Now you have to hold on to the rope so you don't fall." He said putting her hands on the rope.

"Fall?" she asked only to find that Dick was already behind her. "No matter what, don't let go!" he said before he pushed her. The swing went high and Kori squeeled of fright.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" he asked. There was no reply so he stopped the swing. Then he ran infront of her.

"Kori! Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm okay. Can I do it again?" she asked with a big smile on her face. "Again? I thouht you didn't like it?" he said. "Like it? I love it! Push me again! Please!"she asked. "Okay!" Dick answered and went on pushing her on the swing.

After Dismissal… 

The class hadjust ended and Dick and Kori were the only ones not picked up yet.

"Dick, who was that girl who kept on pushing me away from you?" Kori asked.

"Oh, you mean Kitten. She's liked me ever since nursery. And she hates girls who I hang around with." He explained.

"Oh. Do you like her?" she asked. "Heck No!" he answered.

"Dick! You said a bad word!" Kori yelled. "Oops."

" Master Dick, time to go." Cried a tall old man with gray hair from the door.

"Coming!" Dick answered as he got his back pack.

"Bye Kori!" he said as he left the building. "Bye Dick!" she said back.

As soon as Dick left, the teacher left her desk and got her things and Kori's.

"Okay sweetie, lets go home." She said as she got Kori's hand.

"Yes Mommy!" she said walking towards their car.

* * *

Ooo! Do you like it! Don't worry, next chapter coming up. That is if you review. 


	2. Just Another Regular Day

Mf: Hi! Back with a new chapter

Robin: Help! She stuffed me under her bed!

Mf: Shut Up!

Robin: How can I? You've got dust bunnies the size of my sterio!

Mf: On with the story!

Robin: Help!

Chapter Two: Just Another Regular Day

We join young Dick at his manor. The Wayne manor. Where his foster father, Bruse Wayne was working in his office. Then Dick enters with out permission… again.

"Hi Bruse!" he said. "Hello Dick, how was class?" Bruse asked.

"It was great! I have a new friend!" answered Dick. "Really? What's his name?" he asked. (a/n: Men, always thinks it a boy!)

"_Her _name is Kori!" he answered. "Kori what?" asked Bruse. " What do you mean?"

"What do you mean _what do you mean_?"

"I don't know!"

"What do you mean _You don't know_? Kori what?"

"My head hurts" Dick said. Bruse just took a breath remembering that Dick was only 6 years old.

"What is her last?" Bruse asked.

"Oh. Why didn't you just say so?"

"Err… sorry. So what is her last name?"

"I don't know." He answered. "Forget I asked."

"So…what ya doin?" asked the very curious 6 year old.

"Typing."

"What about?"

"Vegetables."

"Eww! I'm outta hear!" Dick said leaving the room.

"Works every time." Bruse said to himself.

_5 years later…_

The 11 year old Kori Anderswas waiting for her beast friend outside the gate of the Wayne manor. Then, in the distance, Dick hurried out the door and ran to the gate.

"There you are!" she said. "Come on! We're gonna miss the bus!"

"Sorry!" said the11 year oldDick Grayson. "I was looking for my shades."

"Why do you wear those things?" she asked walking down the street with Dick by her side.

Dick was wearing an unpressed uniform shirt only half tucked under his gray baggy pants. His hair was always standing up due to his unknown brand of Hair gel. And he was now wearing shades that covered his eyes which Kori always found disturbing.

Kori, Dick's best friend was wearing a blouse with her school logo on the side. Her gray skirt was only above her knees were neat along with her long black socks and her black school shoes.

"I hate this uniform!" Dick said only a few feet from the bus stop.

"Maybe its because you sleep in it!" Kori said giggleing.

"Hey! That was only once and you know it!" yelled Dick as they finally reaching the bus stop.

"I know! It's just so hard to forget!" he said laughing. Then the bus showed up.They both boarded the bus and took their usual seats at the almost back. Kori would always sit by the window while Dick would just sit next to her.

"Did you do the book report Mr. Erwin gave us?" Kori asked.

"Thankfully yes! It took me all night to finish it."he answered leaning on his seat.

"Why? It's only about The little Red Riding Hood Book."

"WHAT?" he yelled sitting up.

"Just joking!" he said almost falling off her seat. "I can't belive you fell for that!"

"What happened to the old Kori?" he asked. "The one _I_ used to playjokes on."

"I am sorry friend Dick. Maybe I should return to speaking like this?"

"No! Not the goodie speaking! Anything but the goodie speaking! I thought I taught you how to talk properly!" he yelled with his arms in the air.

"So you do not wish for me to speak this way?" she asked in a cutsie voice.

"No!"

"Okay, Dick. Whatever you say." She said leaning on her seat.

"Thank you Lord!" Dick said to the roof of the bus.

"Well look who it is." Said the snobby voice from infront of them. "It's the snobby blonde girl named Kitten" Kori said as a strike back. Kitten with nothing to say just left them alone and went to the front of the bus.

"Nice comeback, Kori." Dick said imprssed that Kori acually said that when it's usually Dick who shoos her away.

"Thanks. I've been working on it."

When they arrived at school, Dick and Kori went straight to their lockers to get what they needed for English. Luckly, their lockers were beside eachother.

As soon as they entered their classroom, and sat down they both thought the same thing.

'Just Another Regular Day.'

* * *

Aaaah! Did you like it? Please tell me! By the way, you should read the following:

Robin- Dick Grayson

Starfire- Kori Anders

Raven- Raven Roth

Beast Boy- Gar Logan

Cyborg- Vic Stone

Okay, the last three don't show up until in the later chapters. Oh and Kitten is just Kitten!

Want to read the next chapter? Then REVIEW!


	3. The reFinding of Mustard

Mf: Konichiwa! This is the new-

Robin: Help! I'm still under her bed!

Mj: Shut up Bird Boy! Or else!

Robin: Or else what?

Mj: I'll read your diary out loud brings out Robin's diary from a random drawer

Robin: Give that back!

Mj: Dear Diary, today, Starfire's sister came and framed her for stealing a sentarian moon diamond. I had to cheer her up whe-

Robin: Okay! I'll shut up!

Mj: Good Bird Boy! On with the story!

The reFinding of Mustard

After English was…(a/n: Hee Hee! Sorry for interupting! But, lets skip to lunch)

_At Lunch…_

"I think I flunked that Math pop quiz." Dick said as he got a carton of milk with Kori right beside him.

"Really? I thought it was easy." Kori replied.

"Sure! I mean, you're a math wiz!" Dick said as he was heading for a random table to sit down.

"I am not!" she said following him. "Next thing you know, you're gonna call me teacher's pet!"

"Well…you are." Dick said sitting down. "Dick, I'm gonna take as an insult!" she growled.

"Take it easy, Princess!" he said waving both his hand infront of his face.

"I told you NEVER to call me that!" she yelled. "So I was picked to play the stupid alien princess in 3rd grade! So what? It was embarassing enough, OK?"

"Okay! Sheesh" he said rocking his chair. Then he fell down.

"Dick! Are you okay?" Kori asked helping him up. "Yeah."

"Aren't they a discusting sight?" asked the very annoyed Kitten from the distance table.

"Yeah! Discusting! Awful!" Kitten's 'posi' said.

"I hope Kori likes pudding!" Kitten said as she got her pudding and aimed it at Kori who was already seated on her seat along with Dick.

"Ha!" as the cup of pudding left her hand. But instead of hitting Kori, it hit a person who blocked the way. Acting quickly, he got his mashed potato and threw it to a person whom he thought threw the pudding at him.

"FOOD FIGHT!" yelled a random person who stood on the table. Soon, the whole cafateria was covered with all sorts of food.

"Okay, you take left and I'll-" said Dick holding a sloppy joe in his hand but wasn't able to finish because he saw Kori eat something from her shirt.

"Ewww! That's just wrong Kori!" he said. "Actually, I think its called mustard!" she said doing it again. "Mmm! It's good!"

"I'm gonna barf!"

"What? I didn't get to eat yet!"

_After school and on the way back to Kori's house…_

"Aw man!" Dick yelled looking at his watch.

"What's wrong?" Kori asked.

"I won't make it back in time for the game!" he answered.

"You wanna watch in my house?" she asked right outside her gate.

"Ya thanks!"

"No problem!" she said as she and Dick ran to her door and entered.

_2 years later…_

"Grayson!" yelled the couch of the soccer looking for the 13 year old star player of the team.

"Right hear coach!" yelled back Dick from the boy's locker room.

"There you are. You have a phone call in the office." The coach said. "Ok. Thanks sir."

_At the office…_

"Hello?" said Dick as he put the phone on his ear.

"Dick!" Kori said from the other side and it sounded like she was crying.

"Hi Kori! How's New York? Are you crying?" he asked.

"Dick sob, my parents and I were on our way home and sob Please just come here!" she said.

"Okay! Relax. Where are you?" he asked really eager to find out what happened.

_Back at the field…_

"Grayson, where are you going?" asked the coach who saw Dick run to his limo.

"Sorry Coach! Gotta skip practice today!" answered Dick as he entered his car.

"Master Dick, don't you have soccer practice?" asked the butler.

"Sorry Alfred. I've got new plans. Driver!" yelled Dick.

"Yes sir?" replied the driver

"To Jump City hospital!" said Dick

"Right away sir" said the driver as they were n their way.

* * *

Hee Hee! I love cliff hangers! Review to find out what happened. 


	4. Projects, Dates and Races Kori can't Win

Mf: HI! I'm back!

Robin: I'm not gonna say anything!

Mf: Ya just did! And we all know what that means!

Robin: NO!

Mf: Dear Diary, Starfire had to marry this ugly green blob. And I blew my top. She didn't but it should have been-

Robin: Shut up!

Mf: Like they don't know what the next word is!

Robin: Just stop reading it! I beg of you!

Mf: Ok! Only if you say what I wish wasn't true.

Robin: The person who kidnapped me dosen't own the Teen Titans!

Mf: Good person who loves Starfire! On with the story!

Projects, Dates and Races Kori can't Win

Dick arrived at the hospital and ran straight to the counter.

"Mister and Misses Anders?" he asked the nurse.

"6th floor, Room 413." She answered pointing at the elevator. He ran inside as soon as he could. Soon enough, he was right infront of the door of the room. He heard crying from the inside. He entered very quietly. Then he saw her. Kori was sitting on a chair facing her parents who were on the hospital beds unconsious.

"Kori…" he said from behind her. She turned around from where she was sitting. Her eyes were filled with tears and there were some scraches here and there. But worse the worse thing, the sparkles in her eyes were gone.

"Dick!" she cried running to to hug him. Soon enough, she was in her best friend's embrace.

"Kori…I'm so sorry. What happened?" he asked hugging her, feeling her cry on his shoulder.

"You don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault." She said pulling back

"Is there anything I can do to help?" asked a voice behind them. It was Bruce.

"Bruce!"

"Mr. Wayne?"

"Hello Kori." He said.

"How did you get hear?" asked Dick.

"Alfred called," he said. "Told me that you where at the hospital and didn't tell him why. So I came or myself."

"My parents and I were in a car acident(a/n : Don't know how to spell! Hee Hee)." Explained Kori.

"Well, at least your okay." Bruce said putting his hand on her shoulder. Then the doctor came in.

"Sorry, visiting hours are over, but you can stay outside the room." He said.

"Alright." Replied Kori with a tear in her eye. She left the room, followed by Dick and Bruce.

_1 year later…_

Kori and Dick had just entered the Wayne manor in roller blades.

"I told ya I'd win!" said the 14 year old Dick Grayson.

"Did not!" yelled back the 14 year old Kori Anders pushing her best friend against a wall smashing a glass vase. "Pinned ya!"

Then Dick took all his strengh and put her against the wall making a painting fall and it broke into pieces.

"Pinned you!" he said. "Now agree I won or else!"

"Or else what?" she asked with one eyebrow up.

"THIS!" then he started tickling her.

"Eeep!" he said realizing she was about to die of laughter. "HaHaHa Stop! Ha Ha!"

"Then admit that I won!" he said tackling her to the ground still tickling her. (a/n: Okay, Dick is at the side of where Kori lying. Dick is not on top of her.)

"Never HaHaHaHa!" she answered still laughing. Hearing all the noise, Alfred came rushing in.

"Master Dick! Miss Anders!" he said. "Look at this mess."

"Oops." They said realizing that they did make a mess.

"Sorry Alfred." Dick said. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"No No." he replied sweeping the broken pieces of glass. "I suggest that you two finish what is need to be done."

"Sorry again Alfred." Kori said following Dick up the stairs.

"No trouble at all Miss Anders." He said.

"Just call me Kori." She said before Dick pulled her towards his room.

Dick's room… 

"Let's get started." Dick said bringing out a box of all sorts of materials.

"Yup!" said Kori bringing out a bag a popcicle sticks from her backpack.

"So…how are we going to make the Notre Dame out of…popcicle sticks?"

After the project was built… 

"Yes!" Kori said standing up. "We're done!"

"Yeah!" Dick said standing up aswell. "And Bruce isn't even home yet."

"Well, see ya tomorrow!" she said heading for the door.

" Wait! I'll walk you home." He said following her. "There's no way I'm gonna be here when Bruce gets home!"

"Why? Where did he go?" she asked going down the stairs.

"On a date." Dick answered quietly.

"No!"

"Yup!"

"With who? Was it that woman with black hair I saw here last time?"

"That's the one!" Dick said as he putting on his roller blades.

"You know," she said putting on her roller blades. "She resembles you a lot."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Jet black hair, eyes that are color-" she wasn't able to finish because Dick shhhed her.

"I told you to never speak of what color these are!" he said pointing under his shades.

"What's the big deal!" she said standing up. "Their a beautiful color!"

"Just don't talk about it." He said standing up opening the door.

"Yeah Yeah!" she replied rollingout of the house with Dick right beside her.

"Race?" he asked her.

"You're on!" he said as she headed of a near by street light. Dick did as well.

"On your marks!"

"Get set!"

"GO!" and they were off.

When they got there, Dick beat her. Well…at least that's what he thought.

"Beat ya!" yelled Dick as he was infront of Kori's gate.

"Whatever!" she said not wanting to fight. "Don't be late tomorrow, and remember, carnival opens at 9:00 sharp!"

"I won't be late!" he said opening the gate for her.

"Bye Dick!" he said closing the gate.

"See ya Kori!" with that he rolled of.

When Kori entered the house, she was greeted by her mother. And that's all she expected.

* * *

Sorry of you didn't get the ending. Just find out in the next chapie! Please review! 


	5. Remember?

Mf: I am here again! With yet another-

Robin: …

Mf: Aren't you gonna say anything?

Robin: …

Mf: Say something!

Robin: …

Mf: How can I read your diary if you're not even going to talk?

Robin: That's just it! I'm not going to talk!… Oh no.

Mf: Oh Yes! Dear Diary, I hurt Starfire today and—wait… why do all your entries have Starfire in them.

Robin: That is none of your buisness!

Mf: Fine! But You still have to say it.

Robin: And if I don't?

Mf: Then Starfire's future boyfriend is gonna sleep with the fishes!

Robin: Yeah! Good! Kill him!

Mf: You do know that's you right?

Robin: It is? Cool! I mean Not cool!

Mf: Say it!

Robin: The person who kidnapped me yada yada yada dosen't own the Teen Titans!

Mf: On with the story…

Remember?

Kori was in her room lying on bed looking at a photo album labled with 'Family' on front. She was staring at a picture where her father was rocking her to sleep. Then a tear formed in her eye. Then a knock came upon her bedroom door. She quickly wiped her tear away.

"Come in." she said.

"Hi sweetie!" her mother said entering. "What are you doing?"

"Just looking at some photos me and dad were in." she answered closing the album.

"Well okay." Her mother said holding back a tear. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay!" Kori said sitting up and returning the album back to a large box. "Thanks mom."

When her mom left, Kori noticed another album in the box. She picked it up and blew of the dust. Then she read what it said on top.

"Me and My Best Friend." She said. She opened it and saw a photo of her and Dick on the swing set when the were kinder garden. Dick was pushing her and both looked like they were having a great time.

Flashback… 

_The 6 year old Dick Grayson was pushing his friend on the swing. Then, a random question suddenly pops in his head._

"_Hey Kori?" he asked still pushing her._

"_Yeah?" replied the almost 6 year old Kori Anders._

"_Ever had a best frwend (friend) before?" he asked her._

"_Uh…no!" she answered._

"_Do ya wanna be mine?" he asked. (a/n: He's gonna ask that question again! Don't worry!)_

"_Your what?"_

"_Your best fwend!"_

"_Oh!" she said jumping off the swing. "Of couse I would, silly!" she said hugging him. He hugged back. (a/n: This is cute! Do you agree?) And from then on, they were the best of friends._

_End Flashback…_

"Man was he lame back then!" she said. "Yet…sweet."

She continued to look at more photos with her and Dick. There were so many. Most of them, she forgot even happened. But she would never forget that they were best friends from the start.

"After all, " she said lying down on the floor. "He's just my best friend. Nothing more…nothing less." She said drifting to sleep.

_At Wayne manor…_

It was almost midnight and Dick was just playing catch with the wall dying of boardom. But then, the ball accidentally broke a picture off the wall and the pieces of glass were scattered on the floor.

"Aw Man!" he yelled before calling Alfred to cleanup the broken pieces ofglass. Then, from the distance, he saw a blur of the picture. Out of curiousity, he went and picked up the picture being carefull so he wouldn't hurt himself of the broken pieces of the glass. To his surprice, it was a photo of him and Kori. Kori's hand was on his shoulder and his on her's. You could tell that Dick took the picture himself because there was a blur on the bottom side. I was his sleeve. They were both wearing a medal around their necks with smiles on their faces and the back ground looked like the school gym.

"Oh! I remember," he said sitting on his bed. "This is the Science Fair!"

Flashback… 

"_I think we found our winner!" announced the judge after looking at Dick and Kori's science project._

"_See!" Kori said only moving her lips. "Told ya we'd win!"_

"_My mistake!" replied Dick only moving his lips aswell._

"_May I call our winners on stage?" asked the judge calling both of them. They quickly got on stage._

"_For winning the annual 5th Grade Science Fair, I present these medals to Dick Grayson and Kori Anders for making a lab mouse fly with a mini jet pack." The judge announced._

_Outside the Gym…_

"_How did you get Mr. Wayne to lend you one of his top secret experiment?" Kori asked Dick who was walking beside her._

_  
"Uh…heehee!" he said scraching the back of his head. "I just took it!"_

"_Dick! He's gonna kill you!" he yelled. "Why would you do that?"_

"_Because you really wanted to win!" Dick admitted. "That a good enough reason?" he said before Kori was about to hit him on the head. She didn't._

"_Okay so we... cheated?" she asked lowering her hand._

"_Um…Yeah." She smacked him. "Hey! What the heck was that for! Oh! Never mind!"_

"_Dick, if I can't sleep tonight because I feel so guilty, I will haunt you in your sleep!" she yelled. "Do I make myself!"_

"_Roger!" Dick replied as Kori stormed of. "Hey! Wait up!"_

_End Flashback…_

"Good thing she was able to sleep that night!" he said.

"I should keep this." Dick said quitly but then Alfred entered.

"Master Dick, "he said "Who are you talking to?"

"No one!" he said hidding the photo behind his back.

"Alright sir, I shall call a maid to clean this mess up right away." Alfred said as he left the room.

When he was gone, Dick looked at the picture again, Now, it was hard for him to take his eyes off it. They were best friends from the start, and that's something he would never forget.

"After all," he said lying down on his bed. "She's just my best friend. Nothing more…nothing less." he said drifting to sleep.

* * *

Please Review! 


	6. TickTackToe, Bitches getting jealous and...

Major Fan: I have a new chapter and here it is!

Robin: Do you actually think they like your story?

Major Fan: Of course they do! Tha…that's why they gulp review!

Robin: Their just being nice!

Major Fan: Are you saying I'm … not a good writer!

Robin: That's exactly what I'm saying! Major Fan runs out crying

cutecouples: You didn't have to make her cry.

Robin: Who are you?

cutecouples: I'm Major Fan's friend, cutecouples.

Robin: You seem nice. Nicer than her anyways.

cutecouples: Back to the subject, Ya big meanie!

Robin: She went too far!

cutecouples: You shouldn't offened by that.

Robin: Wow! Youremindme of Starfire!

cutecouples: Um…thank you?

Major Fan: Hi cutecouples! What are you doing here?

cutecouples: I saw you run out crying so I came to watch things while you were gone.

Major Fan: Thanks! Wanna introduce my new chapter?

cutecouples: Sure!

Major Fan: Wait! I have to read Robin's diary. Dear Diary, I had to go out with this stupid flirt named Kitten. Only because I had to so her dad wouldn't destroy the city. We stopped him but Starfire was-

cutecouples: Why do you always have Starfire in your entries?

Major Fan: That's what I said!

Robin: Can you please mind your OWN BUISNESS!

Major Fan: Then say it!

Robin: The person who blah blah blah dosen't own the Teen Titans!

Major Fan: Good enough! Okay cutecouples, you can say it now.

cutecouples: On with the story…

Tick-tack-toe, Bitches getting jealous and an unexpected Surprice

Dick and Kori were sitting down in the gym waiting for their teacher. Behind them were their bags filled with what they needed for three days and two night in the wild. Kori was wearing bage shorts with lots of pockets and a pink tank top. Dick was wearing baggy pants with a sweat shirt.

"What do you think we'll see there?" Kori asked the person beside her.

"Not a clue." Replied her best friend, Dick.

"Hi Dick!" said the flirty Kitten. "So…wanna be my partner?" she asked sitting next to him, making her leg touch his. Dick quickly moved to the side which made his other leg touch Kori's.

"Sorry flirt, " he said. "Already have one." Moving further away from her by standing up and went to Kori's other side.

"Hmph!" she said walking away with her 'posi' behind her. Then Dick noticed that his leg was still touching Kori's. They both blushed after Dick scooted over alittle. (a/n: Dang!)

"Okay everyone!" the teacher said entering the gym. "Stick with your partners and lets get to the bus."

_In the bus…_

As I said before, Dick and Kori took their regular seats at the almost back. Kori by the window and Dick next to her.

"Why do they always sit there! Always beside eachother! Always…together!" growled Kitten from a seat way in front looking at Kori and Dick talking.

"'cause, their best friends!" one of her posi girls said twirling her hair.

"That's what I'm afraid of, Stupid!" yelled Kitten pulling the girls hair, making everyone look at them.

"What do you think happened this time?" giggled Kori looking away from Kitten and her friend with a bold spot on her head.

"Something bad." Dick answered. Turning away aswell.

"Wanna play?" Kori asked bringing out two pens anda pad of paper.

"Only if your ready to lose!" Dick said getting one pen from her hand.

"Whatever Dick!" Kori said drawing lines on the paper that was on top of a book on her lap. "I beat you a million times!"

"That's cause I didn't get the game when were grade 3!" he said drawing a circle on the paper.

"It was grade 2!" Kori corrected. "Really? I'm getting old." He said after Kori drew an X on the paper. "No your not cause that means I am!" Kori said waiting for Dick's next move. He chose poorly.

"HA! I win!" she said drawing a line on three X's in a row. "Tick-tack-toe!"

"Aw man!" he said but then the bus jumped because the driver ran over a body of a dead dear causing all the students to jump. Dick landed safley back on his seat but Kori didn't. As soon as Dick landed, Kori fell on his lap. They blushed and Kori quckly went back to her seat.

"Uh…sorry Dick." She said.

"It's…it's okay Kori. You didn't mean to." He said

"Is everyone okay!" asked the teacher from up front. They all nodded.

"Did you see that?" asked the very jealous Kitten to her posi. "No. Why? What did you see?" the said.

"Kori totally just sat on Dick's lap!" she hissed. "That should have been me! What a flirt!"

"Okay kids," said the teacher as the bus door opened. "We're hear!"

* * *

Eeep! Sorry if you hated it and thought it was too short. Sorry. Remember, if you want to appear in my disclaimer, just say in your review. See ya next chapter! That is if you review. 


	7. Under the Stars

Major Fan: Hi people! I'm really sorry for the long update! I was banned from the computer, poor me! Anywho, I would like to introduce my very special reviewer/reader…Titans Fan!

TitansFan: Hi!

Major Fan: So, how cool is it that you're a Titan's Fan and I'm Major Fan?

Titan Fan: It's really-

Robin: Not another one!

Major Fan: Hey! smacks Robin at the back of the head Be nice!

TitansFan: Is he always like that?

Major Fan: Yup! Just because I let cutecouples (last special guest) have-

Robin: Shut up!

Major Fan: Okay! But since you're being mean, TitansFan gets to read your diary!

TitansFan: YES! Major Fan gives Robin's diary to TitansFan Dear Diary, I was planning to ask Starfire out but then-Wait! Starfire is in all your entries TitansFan flips through the pages What are you! Obsessed?

Robin: NO!

Major Fan: I bet he is!

Robin: Just get on with the story!

Major Fan: Okay! Say it Bird Boy!

Robin: She doesn't own the Teen Titans!

Major Fan: Okay TitansFan! You're up!

TitansFan: On with the story!

Under the Stars

Dick and Kori had just arrived in the camping site, along with the others.

"Oh Dick!" cried the flirty (or bitchy) Kitten wrapping her arms around Dick. "You know, it's not too late to be my partner."

"Sorry byach!" Kori yelled pulling Kitten away from her best friend. "I'm his partner!"

"Maybe he wants a new one!"

"Maybe he doesn't!"

"Yeah! Once it's me!"

"Stop!" yelled Dick stopping Kori before she was about to punch the hell out of Kitten.

"Kitten, Kori is my partner and I'm not changing my mind!

"Whatever!" With that Kitten left.

"Who does she think she is!" Kori yelled out loud talking to Dick. "You made it SO clear to her at school and she still wanted to get rid of me!"

"Kori RELAX!" Dick said shaking her by grabbing her shoulders. "I would never get rid of you!"

"I know." She said calming down. "Sorry Dick but she's such a bit- "

"No more bad words out of that mouth!" he said removing his hand from covering her mouth.

"…"

"Attention students!" called the camp counselor. "Retreat to your cabins now! We will start the activities tomorrow."

"Well, see you later, Kori!" Dick cried running to his cabin.

"Bye Dick." Kori replied but Dick wasn't able to hear her.

In Koris cabin…

Kori was packing her bags when a girl with short purple hair and pale skin entered the room.

"Hi!" Kori greeted.

There was no reply. 'She probably didn't hear me.' Kori thought.

The girl put her bag on the bed beside Kori's.

"Hi! My name's Kori! What's yours?" Kori asked.

"Raven." She answered as she started unpacking.

'Okay. Snob alert!' Kori thought.

Later at the campfire…

"Hey Kori!" cried Dick as he saw his best friend coming. "Over here!"

"Thanks Dick." she said sitting next to him in front of the campfire.

"Oh Dick!" called Kitten as she came.

"Forget it." Kori and Dick said together.

"You don't even know what I'm gonna ask yet!" she said.

"Yeah we do!" Dick said avoiding eye contact with her.

"Well I bet you didn't know about this!" Kitten said before she grabbed Dick's face and kissed him on the lips.

Kori was heart broken. She knew Dick didn't like her but Dick didn't pull back so she was beginning to have second thoughts. Little did Kori know, Kitten just didn't let go of Dick's face. So Kori left them kissing away and ran to the open woods without looking back.

As soon as Dick saw this, he didn't care if Kitten was a girl, he kicked her off and ran after Kori.

Kori ran a few meters and she came upon an open field in the forest. There was a big log in the middle and it looked rotten but still touchable. But since it was dark, Kori had no other choice to go somewhere else. She sat on the log and looked at the moon, then she started to tear and didn't know why.

"Why am I crying?" She asked herself wiping her tears. Tears. Deep in her heart she wished he would wipe them. She wished Dick would wipe her tears.

_Flashback…_

The thirteen-year-old Kori Anders was crying outside her parent's hospital room. She was sitting down on one bench right outside the door. Then thirteen-year-old Dick Grayson came running in and as soon as he saw his best friend crying, he knew what happened. He went to her and sat next to her. She saw him and quickly wrapped her arms around him.

"Kori…I'm so sorry." He said hugging her.

"He's dead. Dad is gone! And he's not coming back!" she sobbed only hugging him more. He pulled back and put his hand on her face and wiped the tears.

"Don't worry Kori," he said hugging her again with her hugging him back. "I'm not going anywhere."

_End Flashback…_

Kori was still thinking. Why was she crying? It's not like Dick's off limits. He doesn't have a girlfriend, so why should Kori be upset. She wasn't even _his_ girlfriend. But deep inside her mind and heart, she sure wanted to be. And little does Kori know that, her best friend wanted the exact same thing.

* * *

Hee Hee. Sorry that Kitten and Dick had to kiss. Just go along with it. By the way, if you want to be in the disclaimer, please wait until I'm done with the others. I will inform you when you'll be able to tell me if you want to be in my disclaimer. Please review and tell me what ya think! Cya! 


	8. Arguments and Happy Endings

SeafoamGreen576: Hi wonderful people who are reading my story! I changed my pen name. Okay, today's special guest is none other than…StarfireFowl!

StarfireFowl: Hi! Cool to be here! Can I read his diary now!

SeafoamGreen576: One sec. Okay, for the people who are mad at me for making Dick and Kitten kiss-

Robin: Yeah! I'm mad at you!

SeafoamGreen576: Don't worry big shot! In this chapter…welll, you guys will find out!

StarfireFowl: Ooookay. Back to me!

SeafoamGreen576: Oh, sorry! Robin is just being a bad bird boy again!

Robin: If I ever get out of this, you'd wish you were never-

SeafoamGreen576: yada yada yada! Wish you were never born! Heard it before!

StarfireFowl: May I now please read it!

SeafoamGreen576: okay!

StarfireFowl: Dear Diary, I had just returned from a long quest. I found out that the Titans dressed up like me when I was gone. Even Starfire! I wish I could have seen her in it! – um… Good thing this is your diary! Wait a minute! Starfire's in all your entries!

SeafoamGreen576: Tell me something I don't know!

Robin: I'm gonna die right here.

StarfireFowl: On with the-

SeafoamGreen576: Wait! Reminder or news flash! They are 16 years old! I forgot to put it in where they were about to board the bus! Sorry. HeeHee

StarfireFowl: On with they story! How was that?

SeafoamGreen576: Perfect!

Arguments with Happy Endings 

Dick was running in the forest, trying hard to find his best friend. When Kitten kissed him, he felt like he was about to barf out all the food in his stomach since last week's company picnic. But when he saw Kori watching with heartbroken eyes, he tried to pull out of the kiss but Kitten didn't want to let go. It was like she practiced it. But when Kori ran off, he couldn't take it anymore. He kicked Kitten off and ran looking for Kori.

"Where is she?" Dick asked himself heading deeper into the woods. "Kori… where are you?"

"If Dick does like Kitten," Kori said still staring at the stars. "I have no chance."

"I wonder what he's doing right now?" she asked herself. "Probably still with Kitten. I bet he dosen't even know I'm gone."

"KORI!" yelled a voice from the distance.

"Huh?" Kori said looking towards the voice. "Sounds like… hmph! Only in your dreams, Kori." She said sarcasticly wiping a tear that fell from her eye.

"Kori! There you are!" Dick said finally finding her. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Really? I would expect you still making out with that bitch! Oops. Sorry, I mean your girlfriend!" Kori said sarcasticly standing and walking the other way.

"Kori! Wait! Let me explain!" he said grabbing her wrist. "Kitten kissed me! I didn't kiss back!"

"So why didn't you pull back, huh!" she yelled.

"Because she didn't want to let go of me!" he yelled grabbing her shoulders.

"Nice excuse, Dick!" she said removing his hand from her shoulders. "Tell me the truth, you like Kitten!"

"I don't like that bitch!" he yelled.

"Shouldn't talk that way about your girlfriend." She said walking away wipping a tear from her eye.

"I don't like Kitten!" he yelled but she still didn't face him, so he took a deep breath before he was going to say what Kori had always wanted to hear.

"I love you!"

Kori turned around and stared at him. She was so happy, it was hard for her to smile. She approched, and soon right infront of him. She tried to see his eyes but they were stll covered by his shades. She missed seeing his eyes, those eyes she loved dearly.

"Kori…say something. I mean, sorry it came so fast, I just-" he was cut short when Kori was at the second before removing his shades.

"May I?" she asked with tears falling from her eyes. He replied with a nod. She removed them slowly. Then she saw his eyes. They were such a beautiful color…blue. All she could recall from their younger years. But when she saw them in the moonlight, she felt like she never wanted to look away.

"I love you too, Dick." She said with tears of joy running down from her cheeks. "So much!" she hugged him. He hugged back the happiest he could ever be. So long has he loved her and now only finding out she loved him back. He couldn't be any happier. That moment, neither of them wanted to let go of eachother's embrace.

They pulled back but still in eachother's arms.Their eyes met. Blue with green. Dick loved her eyes. He always did. Not waiting a moment longer, their lips met. In reality, the kiss lasted for 50 seconds but to them, it lasted for an eternity, under the stars.

* * *

Please tell me what you think! Okay, you probably already know, I am now SeafoamGreem576. Oh yeah, and please wait till I finish writing all the disclaimers so don't tell me that you want to be in my disclaimer until I say it's okay. You wanna know somethin bad? I'M HAVIN' WRITERS BLOCK! Sad, I know so the next chapter might take a while. See ya! 


	9. Meeting Dumb and Dumber

SeafoamGreen576: Howdy! Okay here is the next chapter! Lets get-

Special Guest: Um…what about me?

SeafoamGreen576: Oh yeah! Sorry. Today's special guest is… evancscencerox!

evancscencerox: Hi! So cool to be here! Where's Robin!

SfG576: Oh, I well hee hee!

evancscencerox: What did you do with him?

SfG576: I sorta got carried away with the make-up.

evancscencerox: You didn't!

SfG576: Um…I did.

evancscencerox: Cool! Where is he!

Robin: Over here!

evancscencerox and SfG576: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Robin: Stop laughing!

SfG576: Mmmph…Okay okay okay! Enough!

evancscencerox: HAHAHAHAHA!

SfG576: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Robin: I will never see the light of day again!

SfG576: Okay okay hahaha OKAY! evancscencerox, do ya want to read his diary now?

evancscencerox: Sure! Dear Diary, I finally asked Starfire out and were keeping it from the Tiatns- WoW! Really?

Robin: Oh no!

SfG576: You're steady with Strafire…and you didn't tell us! You didn't tell me!

Robin: Why would I tell you!

SfG576: 'Cause if you did, I would set ya free! That's the whole point of me capturing you!

Robin: You would? It is?

SfG576: Sure but since ya didn't tell me, you have to be in 2 more disclaimers!

Robin: Man!

evancscencerox: Am I the only one who is wondering why they didn't show this in the show?

Robin: We need privacy, hello! Oh yeah and before you ask me, She dosen't own the Teen Titans.

SfG576: Okay, so I don't keep my readers waiting, I'll just skip to the introdusing of the chapie!

evancscencerox: On with the story!

Meeting Dumb and Dumber

Dick and Kori walked back to camp hand in hand. They were talking about how Kitten would react when she found out that they were together.

"I bet she'll faint and wake up in the next century!" Dick laughed.

"Maybe in the next millenium!" Kori giggled.

When they got to camp, the counselor rushed to them, breathing heavily.

"Children! Where have you been!" she asked in her British acsent. "You know better than to run off to the woods after dark!"

"Sorry counselor." They both said together.

"Conselor, I ran off, Dick just followed me." Kori explained trying to get her boyfriend and posibly herself out of trouble.

"Just don't do it again, please children. I don't want to die of heart-attack." Exclaimed the counselor. "Now, I suggest both of you retire to your cabins." She said before walking away.

"Dick!" cried the bitch we all know as Kitten. "I was worried sick- what's she doing here!" she hissed looking at Kori.

"Oh, you mean my girlfriend?" Dick said as he put his arm around Kori with her smiling.

"But you- and I- But she- Arrrrrrg!" she yelled walking away mumbling something about how Kori stole her future husband.

"That was awsome!" exclaimed Kori as she clasped her hands together with delight. "But…guess we have to get back to our cabins now." She said looking slightly sad but very noticable. Dick hated seeing her upset, so…

"Come on," he said getting her hand. "I'll walk you there!"

"Yay!" she said playfully and really happy walking with her boyfriend.

When they got there, Kori looked at her cabin door then back to Dick.

"Well…I better get-" she was cut shortwhen Dicktouched her lips with his.

"Goodnight." He said still holding her hands.

"Goodnight." She replied letting go of his hand but still smiling. Before she entered her cabin, she waved at him and he waved back. Then she entered.

Dick just couldn't remove the smile on his face so he went back to his cabin with it.

_In Dick's cabin…_

Dick had just entered his cabin and was greeted by his roommates with a yawn.

"Dude! Where have you been!" asked the sleepy Gar Logan from his bed. There was no reply. Dick just jumped on his bed with a smile on his face he just stared at the ceiling, smiling like an idiot as he imagined his girlfriend's face.

"Man, is this about that Kori girl?" asked Vic Stone asked from his bed. "The one you ditched us for so you could meet up with?"

"Yeah…" Dick replied dreamily still smiling at the ceiling.

"So… first kiss or what!" asked Gar very, and I mean _very _eager to find out.

"Yeah…" he replied again in the same state as he was 5 seconds ago.

"But man, you told us that she was only your best friend?" asked Vic sitting up from his bed.

_Flash back…_

_Dick had just said goodbye to his best friend and was now just entering his cabin. Then he saw his 2 roommates. They looked like they were about to stuff sandwiches eachouther's noses. One was about 2 heads bigger than him and was buff and was an African-American. The other one was about an inch shorter than him and had tan skin, and green eyes and hair._

"_TOFU!"_

"_MEAT!"_

"_TOFU!"_

"_MEAT!"_

"_TOF- oh, you must be the other roommate." The smaller one said looking at Dick._

"_Um…Yeah." Dick said looking around the inside of the cabin that was a mess. "I'm Dick Grayson." He said as he put his bag on the available bed._

"_Cool! I'm Gar Logan!" the smaller one said. "Yeah, and I'm Vic Stone." Said the bigger one._

"_Great! Now that we all know eachother- "_

"_BAG EXPECTION!" Gar and Vic yelled together before opening Dick's bag and started looking through it. They saw a lot of stuff. But it's what they saw at the bottom of the suitcase that caught their attention. They saw a photo of Dick and Kori at the beach. They were about 15 years old. Kori was wearing a light green twopie and her hair was not even wet. Dick, on the other hand had hair that was drenched and was wearing red trunks._

"_Dude! You sly dog!" exclaimed Gar with his eyes all over Kori. "Your girlfriend is hot!"_

"_More like gorgeous!" added Vic as he was drooling. "Does she have a sister?"_

"_Huh? Who? You mean…Kori? Kori? Kori Anders? My gi-girlfriend?" shuttered Dick grabbing the photo from the 2 boys. "She's not my girlfriend. She's just my best friend."_

"_SO SHE'S AVAILABLE!" they yelled making him shrink, anime style._

"_NO!" he yelled back. "I mean…yeah, but No way she's gonna go for you guys!" they both just looked at eachother smiling._

"_Soooo…" Gar snickered. "You like her, huh?"_

"_No!" he replied. "Bet you do!" added Vic teasing him. "Do not- Shit!" yelled Dick after looking at his watch._

"_What's wrong?" they both asked. "I'm late!" Dick replied searching his bag for his cellphone under all this stuff._

"_For what?" asked Gar with one eyebrow up._

"_I have to meet up with Kori!" answered Dick finally finding his cellphone and running towards the door._

"_Ooooo! Can we come!" the both asked jumping up and down._

"_No!" Dick repied as he shut the door closed. He was going to see his best friend at the campfire._

_End Flashback…_

"Vic, can't you see they finally hooked up?" Gar said lying down on his bed disapointed.

"Aw man! I didn't even get to work my charm!" Vic complained as he also lay down on his bed.

"Hey Dick!" cried Gar from his bed. "Dick!"

"Forget it man, " Vic said. "He's asleep."

"Dude, look at him!" he said looking at the 16 year old Dick Grayson who was smiling in his sleep. "He's like a love-sick teen!"

"Man, he is a love-sick teen!" yelled Vic at his best friend.

"I knew that."

* * *

Oooo! Sorry for the long update! Hope you like this chapter. Oh yeah and I would like to apologize to clueless90's for saying that it would be called another title. Anywho, if you want a new chapie, ya better review! Cya! 


	10. Goodbye to Childhood

SeafoamGreen576: Howdy! Welcome to the next chapie of A Life with you! Sadly, I hate to be the bearer of bed news but…THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!

Audience: GASP!

SfG576: But do not dispair! There is a sequal! But I don't know what to call it! Anywho, enough of bad news! Time for good news! Today's special guest is, none other than…PrincesStarfire1!

PrincesStarfire1: Weeeeee! Yay! I'm in the disclaimer! I am sooo happy to be here!

SfG576: I know! You really wanted to be in my disclaimer! But I'm flattered.

PrincesStarfire1: Cool! Can I torture Robin now?

Robin: Why must you people do this!

PrincesStarfire1 and SfG576: 'Cause it's fun!

Robin: Fantastic reason! But I'm happy!

SfG576: WAAAAAAAAAA!

PrincesStarfire1: Stop reminding her! It's bad enough that (sniff)The story isending sooon! WAAAAAAA!

PrincesStarfire1 and SfG576: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Robin: Wow! Stop crying! People hurt me if I make you cry!

Random person in the audience: Look what you did ya big meanie!

Special Guests: Yeah!

Robin: Oh no

SaturnPink, TitansFan, StarfireFowl, evancsencerox: WE'RE BAAAAAACK!

Robin: Before you kill me, can I write my will?

SaturnPink: We're not going to kill you!

TitansFan: You and Starfire have to get married first!

StarfireFowl: Yeah yeah! And have a baby!

evancsencerox: Ooooo! Maybe 2!

SfG576: Hey guys! What are you doing here? More importantly, how did you get past the security guards?

SaturnPink, TitansFan, StarfireFowl, evancsencerox: Um……

SfG576: Oh, never mind! Oh yeah, today's other special guest is… Violet Aura!

Violet Aura: Hi Hi!

PrincesStarfire1: How cool is this! All the special guests are here!

Violet Aura: Real cool! But… where's Robin?

TitansFan: Over there! Look he's getting away! GET HIM!

_All the special guests, exept PrincesStarfire1 and Violet Aura, tackle Robin to the ground…_

Robin: HELP!

SaturnPink, TitansFan, StarfireFowl, evancsencerox: Then say it!

Robin: SeafoamGreen576 dosen't own the Teen Titatns!

Security Guards: There they are!

SaturnPink, TitansFan, StarfireFowl, evancsencerox: Bye!

Robin: Yes! I'm alive!

SfG576: Well, here ya go PrincesStarfire1 and Violet Aura. You can read his last entrie!

PrincesStarfire1 and Violet Aura: Yay! Dear Diary, Cyborg found out that me and Star are steady and told Raven and BB. Cool thing is, Raven and BB were secretly dating as well- COOL!

Robin: Yeah! I was surpriced too!

SfG576: Well, So ends the last long disclaimer. Robin you are…free!

_Unties Robin…_

Robin: YES! I'm Free! I'm Free! I'm—

SfG576: …

Robin: Give it.

SfG576: Aww! Do I have to!

Violet Aura: Well…yeah.

Robin: What that person said!

SfG576: Aww Fine! Here!

Robin: Well Cya!

SfG576, PrincesStarfire1 and Violet Aura: BYE!

SfG576: Okay, so I don't cry, say it already!

PrinsStarfire1 and Vioelet Aura: On with the story!

Goobye to Childhoood

_2 years later…_

Dick Grayson and his girlfriend, Kori Anders were standing outside their new buildings of educaton. Collage. They have been dating for about 2 years now and were now staring at the entrance.

Dick Grayson was still handsome and still was as charming as ever. He still wore shades that covered his blue eyes but took them off either at home/his room or when he was alone with Kori.

Kori Anders, Dick's girlfriend, was as beautiful as ever. She held Dick's hand tightly as they were entering the building.

"Kori, stop shivering!" joked Dick as he stared at Kori who was really nervous.

"Sorry Dick, it's just…I don't know!" he shrugged looking at her dorm building inside the campus.

"Don't worry 'bout it!" Dick said pecking her cheek with a big smile on his face.

"If you say so, Dick!" She said kissing him on the cheek before walking into her dorm.

As soon as Kori was out of sight, Dick made his way towards his dorm. The building was just across from Kori's.

_Flashback…_

_It was the day before Dick and Kori were gonna pack up and head for Collage. They both persuaded their parents to enroll them in the same Collage so they would stick together. While Dick was packing his suitcase, Alfred knocked on the open door to signal Dick that he was there._

"_Oh, Hey Alfred!" greeted Dick putting a picture of him and his girlfriend in his bag. (a/n: If you're worring, don't. His girlfriend is Kori, okay!)_

"_Master Dick, Master Bruce is requesting your presence." Alfred said before Dick left his room and towards Bruce's office where he ususaly is. _

_When he entered, he saw his foster father sitting paciently on his chair facing him._

"_Um…Hey Bruce! What's up?" Dick asked sitting down on a chair infront of Bruce's office table._

"_Are you sure you want this?" Bruce asked getting straight to the point._

"_Want what?" Dick asked back with one eyebrow up._

"_To go to Collage." He answered sternly standing up._

"_Yes! Of course I want to go!" Dick said putting his hands behind his head. "Shouldn't I be the one who dosen't want to go to Collage?"_

"_Don't start that Dick." Bruce yelled getting angry. "If you go to Collage, you're going to leave a very important responsibility!"_

"_Maybe that's a good thing!" Dick yelled back. "I'm tired of keeping it a secret!"_

"_No, you're just tired of keeping it a secret from **her**!" Bruce yelled again._

"_Maybe I am!"_

"_Dick, all this is happening because you didn't follow my orders!"_

"_What are you talking about!"_

"_I told you never to become invoved with anybody!"_

"_So you're saying that I want to go to Collage because Kori's going to Collage!"_

"_That's exactly what I'm saying!"_

"_Well you're wrong!" yelled Dick twisting the doorknob to exit Bruce's office. "I want to go to Collage…for me." Then he left the room and ran out the manor._

_End Flashback…_

Dick entered his dorm roon only to find to what he didn't expect.

"Dude!"

"Hey man!"

"Oh shit." Dick said finding out that Gar Logan and Vic Stone were his roommates…again.

_Later that day…_

Dick and Kori had met up after they packed and were now walking around campus.

"You'll never guess who my roommates are!" Dick said sitting down under a big tree that stood in the middele of the courtyard.

"Okay…who?" Kori asked sitting down next to him as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Gar and Vic." He answered as she saw Kori squeel with fright as she remembered Gar and Vic trying to look up her skirt when Dick introduced her to them.

"Oh…" Kori shrugged before resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. He loved it when she did that. He loved seeing her beautiful radient red firey hair up close. The smell was breathtaking (a/n: not that it smelled bad that you had to hold you're breath, just smells good.). Plainly and simply, he just loved her.

_That night…_

Dick and Kori were already in their own dorm rooms right about to hit the hay. Dick was staring at the night sky outside the window next to his bed. The stars were beautiful, just like thewoman he loved.

"Hey Dick!" yelled Gar from the beanbag on the floor as he was staring outside his window.

"Yeah?" he said looking towards Gar.

"Your cell's ringing." He said pointing at the vibrating device that was about to fall off his side-bed table. He quickly caught it just in time and answered his phone but only realized he'd missed a call.

"Aw man!" Dick exclaimed. "Gar, how long has it been ringing?"

"Dude, like forever!" Gar answered.

"Then why didn't you tell me!" asked Dick.

"I thought you knew and just wanted to ignore it but then it looked like you didn't even know it was ringing so I told you." Gar explained as Vic exited the bathroom.

"'Bout time!" Gar yelled as he quickly ran into the bathroom and shut the door.

Dick looked at his cell to find out who was trying to call him. It was Kori. Not wanting her to think that he was ignoring her, he quickly sent her a message that said 'You rang?'

'Thanks for finally answering!' she replied.

'Sorry, you were saying?' he asked wanting to know why she was trying to call him.

'Nothing, I just wanted to say goodnight.' She replied.

**A/n: Okay, so you're not confuced, they are not talking to eachother, they are saying these things through their cell phone, just so you know.**

'Goodnight Kori.' He replied smiling on what she said.

'Goodnight Dick. Love you .' she said.

'I love you too.' He replied as he put his phone on his side-bed table. Then she started to stare at the stars again.

Flashback… 

_Dick was about to get into the limo and set of to Jump City University where he would meet up with Kori. Although he had an argument with Bruce the day before, he still would miss him. So he resorted to giving a hand shake. When he was done with Bruce, he worked up his way to his future foster mom. She had long jet black hair (like him), and beautiful blue eyes (like him) and not to mention how she treated him as her own son._

"_Bye Diana." Dick said as he was in her embrace._

"_Farewell Richard." He said as he pulled back looking at the young man before her. He was such a reastless boy when she first met Bruce._

_Flashbach in a Flashback…_

_Bruce had just met Diana and invited her to his manor. When she entered, she saw two 14 year old kids running around the mansion. One had red firey hair and was chasing her best friend as he was running around with her cell phone in his hand._

"_Give it back Dick!" yelled the girl as she caught up to her best friend and was tackling him to the ground._

"_Not on my watch!" he yelled back pushing her off as he started running again making the girl growl as she cased him once again._

"_Dick! Kori!" yelled Bruce before Kori was gonna strangle Dick to death._

"_Sorry." He said together._

"_Um…you're children?" Diana asked Bruce after the very amusing show._

"_One of them. Kori is just Dick's best friend." Bruce answered._

"_Uh…nice to meet you." Dick said as he shook Diana's hand._

"_This is Diana." Bruce said._

"_What he said, nice to meet you, Diana." Kori said shaking her hand. "Well, see ya tomorrow, Dick! Goodbye Mr. Wayne, Diana." She said as he left the manorr. Quickly, Dick ran out the door too._

"_Kori! Wait up!"_

"_Well, childhood friends?" she asked Bruce as they walked towards the office._

"_Since Kinder Garden." answered Bruce._

"_How sweet." Diana said quietly. She didn't know that Bruce could hear her. She was quite amused to see how close they were. Dick was very atractive with his shades on. _

'_Kori must be considered lucky to other girls.' Diana thought as she entered the office._

_**A/n: Okay, Diana is so not falling for Dick if that's what you're thinking!**_

_End Flashback in Flashback…_

"_Look at you, all grown up." she exclamied as Dick entered the limo. Before the car door closed she whispered something into his ear._

"_No matter what," she whispered. "Don't give her up." they both knew who she was talking about. _

"_I guess it's time to say Goodbye to Childhood." Diana said aloud. Then, the car door closed and Dick was on his way to Collage._

_Diana knew she could trust him. She always could._

_End Flashback…_

Tomorrow would be the start of a new life. New people to meet, new teachers to bother and a lot of bad cafeteria food to devour, but at least he had his friends to stick by him. Not to mention Kori. As long as he had her, his world was perfect, and nothing was going to change his mind.

_To be continued…_

* * *

So, this is the end. Not really. The sequal will be called 'To be with you Forever'. Please read it! It will be posted soon. You must read it! Sorry if you wanted more chapies! I had to stick with the title! Well, see you at 'To be with you Forever'! 

Adios Muchachas!


End file.
